Fungus Amungus  Morgana's Perspective
by T Mallard
Summary: Find out what was going on in Morgana's head the night she met her dark prince. One my first DW fics from years ago! So go easy on me! :


Fungous Amungus – Morgana's Perspective

Morgana McCawber addressed her board of directors within the dark, dank confines of McCawber Manor, exhausting many options on how they were to replace some of the merchandise they had lost due to a certain caped crusaders. Her associates had been taking this time to inform her that there was some masked moron meddling in the companies affairs. He had prevented them from stealing their supply of anchovies, and currently had his partner patrolling the pepper factory.

"So get _rid _of him!" She said with a tone of frustration. "We're nearly finished with the experiment and I can't afford any more setbacks!" She rubbed her temples and sighed deeply as she turned from the board and started for a room in the back. "Now if you don't mind, I have a ton of paperwork to get through." She disappeared into the room slamming the door behind herself.

She was a very tall, slender and incredibly intelligent business woman. She had grown up in Transylvania where her father had spent her entire adult life, and most of her teen years, trying to convince her that she was to settle down with a nice ghoulish boy and have a slew of little monster children. Morgana was a sorceress born from a line of ghouls. She had been against her fathers pleas from the beginning, having wanted to become a strong independent individual, lusting only for power and money. She had never been very popular with the boys anyway since where she came from she was considered very 'plain' looking. Furthermore, even if it had been what she wanted, no one had ever really caught her attention. Her father had nonchalantly tried to set her up with men of all shapes and sizes, but none of them really sparked her interest. Finally she had enough, and left Transylvania with McCawber Manor, a family heirloom recently passed to her, to pursue her dreams here in St. Canard. Since arriving she had been discovering that this world of very much different from her own and men seemed to find her extremely beautiful.

She sighed again as she sat at her desk and began sifting through paperwork. How was she supposed to build this business when her cohorts couldn't even control one do-gooding duck? What rubbish! She just as well may of traveled here on her own!

Suddenly, she could hear a strange voice coming from the board room. She stood and moved to the door, opening it just a crack to see a most intriguing duck standing before the others making a grand entrance, though he very quickly seemed to regret his decision to invite himself into their meeting.

"This is a director's meeting of McCawber's Mushrooms. I don't believe you were invited!" One of the board said standing angrily. Morgana watched as they all stood and began moving towards the mysterious mallard who was now trying to explain himself.

"Uh- well no, I wasn't invited per say... I saw the light on and was only trying to help..." He pressed himself against the door unsure of what to make of the group moving towards him. Morgana straightened her dress and fluffed her hair before pushing open the board room doors and interrupted her associates late night snack. She wanted to get a closer look at this duck before he became their lunch.

"Now you'll have to excuse my associates, they can be such teases!" She then made her way over to their guest who's fear instantly melted when he laid eyes on her and took the time she spent approaching to dust his jacket off and straighten his hat.

"Oh really darling! You're such a party pooper!" One of the others said before her normal appearing head twisted and morphed into that of a hideous pig. "We weren't gonna hurt him...much!" She added. Morgana and the disguised duck paid no attention to anything in the room other than each other. She stopped before him impressed by what she saw, a tad short, but she couldn't deny that there was something very appealing about his appearance. Perhaps, she thought, it was the mask?

"Good evening. I'm Morgana McCawber, the president of McCawber's Mushrooms." She held her hand out to him as she's spoke "Nice to meet you Mr..." Her voice trailed off and he took her hand to shake it stumbling over his introduction.

"Oh, Dingwing Dork...dork- buh, Dark white, dark- dark- Darkwing Duck!" He finally managed. She choked back from giggling with amusement at his tied tongue. How adorable! She had to admit. He then removed his hat to bow gracefully, "At your service!"

As he stood, she leaned in to place a finger under his bill and tilt his head up so that their eyes met. He had the most amazing dark eyes she had ever seen.

"What an unusal name... but then you appear to _be_ very unusual...I like that." He tugged nervously at his shirt collar and she took his arm leading him further into the room. "We were having an emergency board meeting to discuss the pizza topping crime wave." He followed her without a thought until she said 'pizza topping' then he ripped his arm from hers and seemed to snap out of the trance he was in.

"Pizza toppings? You knew that!" He asked almost suspiciously. Morgana knew she could very well hex or curse him to forget all about the pizza topping and everything he'd seen there that night, but for some reason, she chose not to. She quickly covered her tracks instead.

"I uh- deduced it." She said turning away from him.

"But isn't it kind of peculiar to hold a board meeting so late?"

"I enjoy the night," she replied coming to stand before a large window and lifting a hand towards the beautiful glow of the moon. "The sun is so harsh on my skin." Darkwing took his place beside her as she spoke.

"I'm sort of a creature of the night myself." He quipped.

"It seems that we have a lot in common, Darkwing." She said offering her hand which he gladly took. He had such strong hands... she maintained her composure but inside she could feel excitement and desire stirring. It would have been odd to adapt any sort of feelings for anyone of the opposite sex, especially a normal, however she found herself quite taken with this Darkwing Duck character. She wanted to get close. Get to know more about him. "Let me show you around our office" She offered leading him towards the rest of the house. She knew it could never be. Morgana McCawber? Dating? And a normal! Ha! But a quick tour of the manor in his company couldn't hurt...

He let go of her hand suddenly and his nervous disposition returned. "Well i really should get back to- Wait! A tour would help me check your security set up! I would love to see your operation!" He offered her his arm which she gladly took. "Shall we?" He asked, and they left the board room. She could feel her partners' eyes burning into the two of them as they went.

She led him around the manor growing more and more intrigued by him as they went. She felt disappointment that the connection they seemed to instantly share was for not. Even if she could look past the 'normal' part of things, she was criminal and he was a vigilante. It would never work out.

Finally, they concluded the tour and she walked him out. They stopped on the front porch to conclude their discussion and say their goodbyes.

"You have more fungus on your little finger than most people have in their whole heads!" He exclaimed with fascination. "You must know at there is to know about mushrooms!" Morgana giggled.

"Thank you Dark. Perhaps we could get together again sometime. I should share facts about spores and slime moulds!"

"Ah, I'd like that!" He cooed, lost in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you must be getting back to your exciting investigation." He nodded and started for what she assumed was his bike on the road. Morgana smiled and turned to go back inside when he heard him shout "No" and his footsteps nearing. She turned to see him back on the porch.

"I mean, I have to stay here to protect you- uh, the mushrooms." He held his hands nervously against his chest as he spoke.

"Oh that's really..." She started rather taken with his offer.

"Yes?" He asked in anticipation of her answer. His school boy crush was quite endearing. Although she would have enjoyed to remain in his company for the rest of the night, she knew it would be far too dangerous, mostly for him. As she was about to respond, the board poked their heads down over the overhang of the roof and shook their heads in warning. She looked away from them quickly so as not to draw attention to them and assured her handsome hero and went on "Impossible." His wide smile fell slightly "You see the other very, sensitive, about outsiders. We'll be just fine I promise!"

His shoulders slumped slightly and he turned to leave. She couldn't let on that she was just as infatuated with him. The others would form a mutiny, she was sure, or worse. Inform her father she was fraternising with normals. Now _that _would be a disaster. Suddenly she heard a voice come from his bike paging him. "It's the radio on the Ratcatcher!" He exclaimed seeming to snap back t reality and he ran towards it in a hurry.

"Darkwing Duck! Come in DW! I could really use a hand here!" it must have been his partner staking out the peppers. Uncle Nero was supposed to go to the factory to collect at some point in the evening. He must have just arrived. Darkwing took off on his bike and sped away into the night leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts.

Her daze was broken by one of the board as they were all gathered behind her. "He's trouble Morgana! The board wants him disposed of." This could not be good. She needed to think up a way to keep Darkwing from further interfering with their plans, but also keep him safe.

"Go with him darling and use this." She was handed a stick of black lipstick "One smooch of my lip potion and he's..." the words of her friend paused as her head once again morphed into that of a pig "ancient history!"

Morgana took the lip potion and eyed it for a moment. If worse came to worse, she just may have found her plan.

"Thank you lady Jenice, but I'm sure I won't be needing it. I already have him eating right out of my hand, and if the time comes to get rid of him I prefer to do things the old fashioned way." She lied quite convincingly to her business partners. Granny, quite pleased with Morgana's words, cackled evilly and began smashing her club into the floor of the porch. Morgana crossed her arms as she watched a moment. "Yes Granny, something like that."

Morgana left making her way to the pepper ware house. Her mind was buzzing with alternative solutions to the problem she was currently faced with. The only thing she was sure of was that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her new love interest. Even if nothing could come of it, she had to find a way to keep him safe. She just had to figure out the best approach.

As she arrived at the warehouse and poked her head through the door she could hear Nero planning to eat Darkwing and Launchpad who he had covered from head to toe in spider webbing and hanging from a massive web ready to eat. Hundreds of spiders circled them, waiting for his command.

"And now my little friends, it's time to feast!" He shouted out to his minions and Morgana sped in to put a stop to the entire production.

"No! You will do nothing of the kind!" She snapped. Nero balled his fists and groaned angrily

"The others will _not_ be pleased!"

"The others are not in charge!" She crossed her arms over his chest to imply that this conversation was not up for debate. "Darkwing Duck is _mine_."

Nero grumbled angrily to himself as he left the warehouse to head for McCawber Manor to inform the others of Morgana's actions, who approached the two netted normals to free them. She cleared her throat to get their attention, causing the many spiders around then to retreat. She held up a hand of long razor sharp finger nails and used them to cut them loose. They fell to the ground with a couple thuds and freed themselves from their bonds.

"N-nice manicure, thanks." The taller duck gulped.

"Don't mention it."

"Morgana!" Darkwing smiled. "What are y- Hey!" Darkwing's words were cut short as a crate of peppers carried by spiders raced past them. "Not so fast you arrogant arachnids!" He said pulling a gun from his pocket and firing a canister at them. It exploded and gas seeped out around them causing them to drop the crate. Morgana watched in horror.

"Whoa! Pretty impressive! Bug spray?" Launchpad asked.

"Smog." Darkwing said, quite pleased with himself. Morgana quickly moved to the creatures.

"Oh the poor dears!" She scooped one up and tried to nurse it back to health with affection. "Oh are you alright?"

"Morgana, what are you doing? That thing's dangerous!" She heard Darkwing ask from behind. She could never figure out why normals were so afraid of such a tiny little thing like a spider. So strange.

"Oh it is not, it just an itty bitty 'pider! Actually, they're very sweet."

"really?" Launchpad asked kneeling down next to her and holding a finger out to one of the arachnids on the floor.

"But aren't they venomous?" Darkwing asked also down beside her.

"Only a little." She said as Launchpad retracted his hand in time to prevent getting nipped by the little bug. She stood and started to leave the warehouse needing to get back to the manor to deal with things on that end. She could hear their voices as she left.

"Morgana's really something, isn't she Launchpad?" His words caused her to blush slightly.

"I'll say. Something- different!" She looked back from the corner of her eye to steal one last glimpse of Darkwing swooning over her before she left. Luckily, he hadn't put much though into why she was there.

Morgana finished up her paperwork in her office, mostly to avoid the board. She didn't really feel like explain herself to them at that moment and quite honestly wasn't sure how she was going to explain herself for saving Darkwing from Nero. As long as he stayed away though, everything would be fine.

Eventually, she had enough of lurking upstairs and called for two ghostly canines to follow her before she left to make her way to the basement to meet the others and check on the progress of their crop. She made her way down two flights of stairs and came to stand at a secret passage leading underneath her house to the sewers below. She stopped suddenly when she heard Darkwing's voice mingled with the voices of her directors. She covered her face with her hand and shook her head.

"Oh no! Darkwing's found the secret hide out. Now what am I going to do?" She said to herself before peeking around the corner to check the severity of the situation. Her canine companions watched her as she pasted back and forth. Him and his friend were cornered. "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone Dark dearest?" She thought for a moment trying to come up with a solution before looking at the lip stick Lady Jenice had given her. It seemed that she would have settle for her last resort.

"You traitors! To do this to poor Morgana!" Darkwing spat angrily. Her heart melted at his words. He was standing up to her, how sweet!

"Poor Morgana! Poor us! We're about to become fungus food!" Launchpad whimpered back. It was time to end her charade.

"He's right!" Morgana said gliding out from the shadows to face here caped crush. "Don't worry about me. I'm sorry Darkwing, but you shouldn't have gotten involved! I never meant it to end like this." She rested a hand abover her brow.

"Sounds kind of final, doesn't it?" Darkwing asked Launchpad as she watched his eyes sadden at her words.

"s-s-so much for long term relationships." Launchpad shrugged.

Morgana turned from the scene as her cohorts bound the two heroes in chains. She was having a hard time watching this display. All she could hope was that Darkwing play along with her plan...

"Gee DW, sorry about your girlfriend being fiendish blood sucking creature from the netherworld." Launchpad said to Darkwing, clearly annoyed at his naivety.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Nobody's doing any blood sucking! She's just, misguided." Darkwing shot back squirming to release himself. Morgana's heart skipped a beat. He was _still_ defending her? Oh how terrible she felt for the entire ordeal. And still so confused. Perhaps it could work out? "I know I could convince her to see the light!" He added. She cringed as she crossed the room to stand before him.

"But I hate light Darkwing! It's so healthy!"

"Oh." He said in defeat, hanging his head only for a moment. "Ah come on Morgana, you can change! Deep down, you're really not an evil person!"

"Not an evil person, no. But and evil business woman- yes!" She said forming a grin on her face. She leaned forward to caress his cheek. "Don't you see? They're two very separate things!" He turned his head disappointedly.

"Sorry. Dishonest, is dishonest. Period. Finite. End of discussion..." he watched as Nero took Launchpad's measurements. "And end of hope too."

"Oh Darkwing, if you insist on having principals, our relationship is doomed." She sighed. _Stubborn_, she thought. Well, looks like there was only one way to fix this...

"Isn't that the truth!" Nero said coming at the two with a butcher's knife, which she ripped from his hands.

"Uncle Nero! They are not to be your personal snacks!" She shouted. Just then the board came up behind her.

"Morgana, the board is concerned that your management style has grown, soft." She could feel her patience growing thin.

"My style is no concern of yours!" She said pointing a testy finger at them. "This duck has potential!" She said as she made her way back to Darkwing and placing a hand under his bill. "He's already a creature of the night! I propose to make him one of us!" She lined her lips with the black lipstick and pressed them firmly against his, hiding fireworks that were going off in her chest. She could feel his entire body grow tense before he slumped into his stance. She stood back and snapped her fingers allowing his chains to fall to the ground. He stood in a complete trans which she hoped would stay.

"DW! Don't go zombie on me! Snap out of it!" Launchpad shrieked.

"Now, there's no need to get rid of him." She said and Launchpad sighed with relief. "Just his friend."

"What!" He cried in fear.

"Darkwing, throw Launchpad to the fungus." She ordered standing by the gate into the crop where a ladder sat. Darkwing picked up Launchpad effortlessly and walking towards it. Morgana crooned to herself at his strength silently as she watched him make his way up the ladder.

"Phew! Is that all? Heh heh! I could certainly risk a case of athlete's foot!" Launchpad said, then cried out as he saw the mushrooms jumped up and gnashing their teeth at him. "Those things are carnivorous!"

"An unfortunate side effect." Said Morgana hiding her anticipation.

Suddenly, Darkwing turned and through Launchpad at the board of directors knocking them all down.

"Alright DW! That's using my head!" Launchpad said with a chuckle.

"That won't stop them for long!" Morgana said

"Let's get up to the street!" Darkwing said as Launchpad hopped over to them, still bound by his chains.

"Right, uh, do you think you could uh-" Launchpad started and Morgana snapped her fingers now releasing him from his bonds before he and Morgana took off for the entrance back into the Manor. Darkwing studied the pile of chains a moment before running to catch up.

"You're gonna have to show me how you do that." He said to her.

Behind them, the board was getting to their feet, and releasing the carnivorous fungus to chase after them. They ran up through the basement stopping to catch their breath inside McCawber Manor. Darkwing took this opportunity to ask Morgana, "You changed the lipstick, why?"

"I wanted you to stay because of _me_, not because you were a zombie!" She said ending with a warm smile.

"Gee, how thoughtful." Launchpad chimed in "But now what do we do? That mushroom mob will be here soon!"

"I've got a plan! Get to the kitchen. We need butter, LOTS of butter! Take it to the roof!" Darkwing said and Launchpad left without hesitation. As soon as he was gone the hoard of mushrooms burst through a picture on a wall hiding a secret passage.

"Quick! Outside!" He said ushering Morgana to the front door. After they left the house, Darkwing gaped up at the sky in horror.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" She asked him

"I counted on there being lightning!"

"Oh is that all?" She uttered clapping her hands together high above her head releasing a storm of electricity above them. She dusted her hands off as Darkwing thanked her. She was a little surprised that through this, he hadn't been frightened away by her 'differences'. Most normals would have taken off running. Such simple creatures. But Darkwing Duck on the other hand...

"Uh now quick! Out of the way!" He said running back towards the house. She left to stand near the street and watched as the mushroom chased Darkwing up the side of the house which he scales effortlessly via suction cups. Launchpad poked his head out from the top window with a bag full of butter. She could barely hear what they said to one another over the storm as Launchpad dropped the butter to have it splatter all over her crop before Darkwing dropped a rope down to the abortions who all sunk their razor sharp teeth into it while he through a hook on the other end into the air. The lightning struck the hook along with Darkwing and the fungus, which fell to the ground lifelessly. He had done it! Launchpad walked out of the house to stop and drool over the pile of fungus.

"Wow! Sautéed pizza mushrooms! I think Morgana's onto something!" He said to Darkwing who joined his friend's side.

"You destroyed years of research!" A voice fumed from behind them.

"That was our entire crop!" Lady Jenice said before her head morphed, "Your going to regret that!"

Morgana watched as they approached the heroes as she calmly awaited the sun rise. She calmed the storm and spread he arms causing the clouds to part and the morning sun to come out, causing them to shrink down and turn into a patch of mushrooms through screams of agony and defeat. Darkwing gaped at the sight before he leaned in to pluck one.

"Mushrooms? They were _mushrooms_?"

"Another unfortunate side effect." She said with a hint of sadness. More so for her failed business than anything. Disregarding her feelings of defeat she looked back at Darkwing fondly. He was just as becoming in the sunlight as he had been during the night.

"Your storm saved our lives Morgana but, I'm still going to have to turn you over to the police for the theft of the pizza toppings." He said as she gently placed his discarded hat back on top of his head. The regrettable tone in his voice told her he didn't really want to, and she could take this opportunity to slip away with little effort.

"Oh Dark," she cooed caressing his cheek, "I'm afraid that won't be possible." She stopped and turned walking up the steps of her home.

"Aw Morgana, don't be like this." He plead and began to follow her. She stood at the top of the stairs and turned to admire him once last time as she silently cast a spell causing her and the manor to slowly begin to fade.

"Whoa! Hold on DW!" Launchpad shrieked grabbing Darkwing by the shoulders to hold him back.

"I really can't stay, but I'm sure we'll meet again." She brought both hands to her slender beak and kissed them before holding her arms out as if to release her kisses to him. "Goodbye dark." She said before vanishing before their eyes. The last thing she heard was his broken voice.

"Goodbye, Morgue..."

Morgana reappeared back in Transylvania not far from the home she had grown up in, McCawber Castle. She sighed deeply and made her way into the castle to see her family. She had told her father in a fit of rage after turning down one of his suitors that she was leaving for America to find independents and she wouldn't return until she was a successful business woman. She really didn't want to face her father having failed, but she also didn't feel like being alone. She was more upset that the one duck she may actually invest her heart into was also the only duck with whom she could never be.

"Father, I'm home." She said dryly entering the castle. "Father?" She called again. From the darkness a glowing orb emerged on the head of one Moloculo McCawber. The other eye, seemingly normal, looked at her happily.

"My dear daughter! You've come home!" He said in a gruff voice spreading his arms to welcome her in a hug which she reluctantly accepted. "I trust your finished with that little wild goose chase of yours hmmm?"

Morgana lowered her head in frustration. She had hoped he wouldn't jump right on the "I told you so" band wagon so quickly. She stepped back crossing her arms.

"Father, I'm _not_ giving up. I will be going back to St. Canard soon as I collect a few things I need. I just hoped for a little hospitality before I head back."

"Oh Morgana, why can't you see that you belong _here_ alongside your Daddy and the rest of your ghoulish family. Those normals will only corrupt you!"

"Those _normals_ will do nothing of the sort! And for your information, they are not all what you've led me to believe they are!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That's because they are sneaky! Dishonest and duplicitous." He too was now crossing his arms, holding his bill in the air. Morgana dropped her head into her hands. She wasn't in the mood for this discussion.

"Whatever you say father. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must have a word with Iris. Have you seen her?" Moloculo loosened his stance and sighed.

"Last I saw of her she was wondering in the garden."

"Thank you Father." Morgana said placing a kiss upon his cheek and leaving for the back of the castle. She left the castle through the back door in the kitchen which led out to a path leading through a beautiful garden of flowers and old crooked trees. There, humming a soft song sat Iris at a stone bench overlooking a small algae infested pond.

"Iris!" Morgana greeted happily. The woman smiled as she saw Morgana and slid to one end of the bench making room for her to join her.

"Morgana! My fair, sweet niece, you've returned!"

"Yes, but not for long. Two, maybe three days." She said sitting next to Iris. Her aunt had dark hair like Morgana's but her pale skin had a light green tinge to it and she was sporting one blood red eye like her brother Moloculo. She, like Morgana, may have been considered beautiful to normal folk if it wasn't for those two characteristics.

"Have you finished creating your empire in the new world child?" She asked and Morgana's eyes fell to the ground.

"No. I was close but everything was ruined by this duck..." Her words trailed off as she thought of him. "He's the protector of St. Canard and he destroyed everything."

"And where are the others? Nero and Jenice?"

"He lured them into the sun."

"Oh dear."

"It gets worse." Morgana said then paused briefly then added, "I helped him."

"You what?" Iris gasped. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"I fell for him Aunt Iris. In just one night he took my entire world, everything I thought I believed in, and turned it upside down."

"You? You of all people fell for someone? And a normal to boot!" She chuckled as she spoke. "What does your father say?"

"My father doesn't know. But as soon as the sun goes down and they return to their proper forms and see that I've left with the manor, they'll be here to tell him everything." She paused closing her eyes tightly. "What was I thinking?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

"There, there, my dear. We can't help who we fall in love with..."

"I do _not_ love Darkwing. I don't even know him! I'm just ... intrigued."

"Perhaps. But could you? In time?"

Morgana was silently staring down into her hands. She was so full of confusion.

"I don't know. I suppose if it were to be anyone, it would be him. But what would father think?" Iris laughed at her niece's words.

"And since when do you care what your father thinks Morgana McCawber?" Iris placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you fancy this duck, then nothing else should matter. Especially for you my dear. Your eye is not an easy one to catch, if I remember correctly."

"It doesn't matter. He's a hero, I'm a crook. The two simply don't mix, it seems." Morgana said making her mind up on the matter.

"Then perhaps it's time to change your ways..."

"No. I've made up my mind. It can never be. Now, I need to know how to open the portal to dream world. It's the only way I can orchestrate any income without Darkwing catching me."

"Very well. Come, we'll open a door through the manor." Iris stood looking down on Morgana. Her eyes filled with pain and strife. With any luck, she'd run into this _Darkwing_ and come to her senses. Normal or not, she didn't want to see Morgana ignore her heart. Iris had never been partial to the idea of Morgana being a common criminal anyway. She was far too intelligent and her magic far too powerful to be wasting herself on crime. They left for the manor and in the den Iris cast a spell, revealing a plain door floating in the center of the room.

"Thank you Aunt Iris!" Morgana said with appreciation.

"Your welcome dear," she sighed. "will you be joining the family for dinner? Nasty is making your favorite tonight."

"Yes, of course. I need a few days to clear my head before I go back."

"Yes, of course. Come, lets head to the dining hall. You can tell me more about this Darkwing Duck."


End file.
